Un chiot errant
by oOYumiOo
Summary: À la suite d'une mission, Naruto n'est plus du tout comme avant... Kiba s'inquiète pour lui... KibaNaru.


**Titre** : Un chiot errant

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Moi j'connais une chanson… pour écœurer les genns… Ça s'appelle une disclaimer, qui dit qu'ils ne sont pas à moiii! T.T

**Couple** : KibaNaru

**Note** : Le but de cette fic est d'essayer de vous faire apprécier ce couple vu le nombre de fics sur eux! XD Tout de même, je vous rassure, je préfère de loin le SasuNaru! XP

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba déprimait. Hé oui, l'énergique et imperturbable Kiba déprimait. Hinata s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, mais il s'en foutait. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux désormais. Son soleil ne brillait plus, avait cessé de sourire. Même le ciel était en accord avec les pensées mornes d'Inuzuka, déversant une pluie glacée sur le village paisible de Konoha. Paisible et si calme… trop calme. Tout semblait terne et sans couleurs sans la joie de vivre de cet ange doré qui illuminait auparavant ses jours. Toute cette déprime à cause de quoi?... Ou plutôt, de qui? À cause de ce monstre de Sasuke, trop égoïste pour se préoccuper du bonheur de Naruto, obnubilé par ses idées sombres. Kiba n'en savait pas plus, son meilleur ami refusant toujours de révéler des détails sur cette mission… Ce jour-là, Naruto s'était contenté de rentrer au village, les mains dans les poches et arborant un visage impassible, sans vie. Au bureau de l'Hokage, il avait simplement annoncé le succès de sa mission et, par le fait même, la mort du dernier descendant des Uchiwa. Le blond gardait toujours cette attitude froide et distante, même avec lui, Kiba. D'habitude ils s'empressaient de se raconter leurs péripéties, exploits et autres après une absence, même très brève. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami, ce blond si souriant et attachant était devenu un être vide de toutes émotions. Comme s'il avait carrément troqué sa personnalité… contre celle de Sasuke. Oui, c'est ce qui convenait à ce changement de comportement si étrange. Cela durait depuis plus de trois mois déjà, laissant le pauvre Kiba seul et abattu dans les rues désertes du village à une heure tardive. Il avait un tel besoin de solitude qu'il avait supplié son chien Akamaru de rester à la maison et d'attendre patiemment son retour. Kiba déambulait donc ainsi dans Konoha depuis plusieurs heures, transi par toute cette eau de pluie. Le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait le mouvement de ses pieds qui avançaient lentement, comme par automatisme. Naruto le forçait toujours à se surpasser, faisait même office de frère, lui procurant tout l'amour dont le jeune chiot avait besoin… Il était même resté avec lui à le consoler, cette fois-là, quand il n'avait pas sut protéger son fidèle Akamaru comme il se doit… Et, malgré ces débilités et cet air stupide qu'il affichait en permanence, il devinait une profonde compréhension chez le blond, fait plutôt étonnant quand on le connait mal. Mais l'Inuzuka ressentait également une réserve de sentiments venant de Naruto, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à lui cacher quelque chose… C'est cela qui tiraillait Kiba depuis le retour du blond… Il était au courant pour Kyuubi, alors que pouvait-il y avoir de pire? Décidément, son 'tournesol', comme il aimait l'appeler dans ses pensées à cause de son auréole blonde, était une énigme sur pattes. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir un jour percer son secret et l'aider convenablement… comme le blond l'avait fait jadis pour lui. Il avait passé de si bons moments avec Naruto… Même dans sa tendre enfance, il était toujours à ses côtés, fasciné par ce gamin blond, le suivant dans ses pitreries pour embêter les enseignants… 

Nostalgique, Inuzuka s'autorisa un petit sourire empli de tristesse à ce doux souvenir, déambulant toujours comme un somnambule sous la pluie. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable là… mais il s'en foutait. Comme il se foutait de tout de puis que son soleil avait soudainement arrêté de briller, de le réchauffer…

Kiba prit un tournant et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ses pieds souhaitaient l'emmener vers un endroit bien précis. Il se laissa guider, curieux de voir où son cœur le porterait. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit en question, son odorat l'aillant reconnu plus vite que sa vue.

« _Ichiraku… Son restaurant préféré… Les concours débiles qu'on a pu y faire… L'indigestion qui suivait ces stupides paris aussi… _» pensa Kiba, rigolant comme un con dans la rue.

Suite à son éclat de rire, les quelques ninjas qui passaient par là à cette heure tardive lui lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Oh, ils avaient beau le regarder de la manière qu'ils le voulaient, ça ne l'embêterait pas ce soir. Ses pieds se mirent en route vers un nouvel endroit et le chien, se faisant obéissant, les suivit. Cette fois-ci ils le menèrent sur les têtes des Hokage passés. Naruto et lui venaient souvent se réfugier ici, pour discuter de choses et d'autres qui les faisaient souffrir. Enfin, ils y venaient souvent, avant l'incident…

Il s'assit, comme à son habitude, sur la tête du 2e, attendant patiemment qu'on l'y rejoigne. Il avait besoin de l'entendre rire, besoin de le voir sourire, besoin de ces paroles réconfortantes qui elles seules réussissaient à apaiser son cœur… L'autatrice devait en avoir marre de le voir ainsi car des pas se firent entendre derrière le chiot abattu. Un petit sourire de soulagement put se lire sur ses lèvres et, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner, il ajouta :

-Yo Naruto…

Cette voix, teintée de douleur, arracha un soupir au blond qui détestait voir son ami ainsi. Malgré tout, le kyuubi savait que c'était sûrement de sa faute… Il s'approcha d'un pas ferme et s'assit sur la tête du 3e, bien décidé à apaiser les souffrances du chien. Cependant… il ne se sentait pas la force de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur… sur…

-Yo Kiba… Ça va pas ces temps-ci?

-Pfff… Arrête de faire comme si t'était pas concerné, veux-tu… Tu sais aussi bien que moi la raison de mon malheur, répondit Kiba d'un ton se voulant froid mais d'où transperçait sa douleur.

Le chiot faisait des efforts visibles pour retenir ses larmes… Elles ne devaient pas couler... Tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas expliqués…

-Je sais bien, Kiba, mais… tenta Naruto, regardant au loin, se remémorant de trop douloureux souvenirs…

-Mais QUOI? Pourquoi est-ce tu ne me dis plus rien!... Pourquoi tout n'est pas comme avant!… Pourquoi aie-je l'impression que ton cœur s'est éteint en même temps que lui ! aboya Kiba, les larmes s'infiltrant au coin de ses yeux.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise bon sang! OUI ma joie de vivre s'est envolée, OUI j'ai perdu goût à tout… C'est juste que… que…

-Que QUOI! s'emporta Kiba, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

-… Rahh, que rien… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… lâcha le blond, prêt à partir.

-Tu pourrais au moins… essayer… de m'expliquer. Nous sommes de… bons amis, non ? prononça avec difficulté l'Inuzuka.

Trop de douleur. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de haine. Trop de rejet. Trop de douleur. C'en fut tout simplement trop pour le blond qui explosa, vida son cœur de tous ces instants qui restaient gravés en lui.

-COMMENT TU RÉAGIRAIS, TOI, À MA PLACE HEIN! COMMENT RÉAGIRAIS-TU SI… si… tu venais de tuer… de tes propres mains… ton meilleur… meilleur ami? finit le blond dans un sanglot, s'effondrant sur ses genoux.

Il était évident que le blond ne dirait plus un mot sur Sasuke pour le reste de la soirée. Au moins, il lui avait avoué ce qui le rongeait depuis tout ce temps. Bien sûr, Kiba s'en doutait bien et, de nature curieuse, voulait tout savoir sur cette mission… Mais il préféra garder le silence et prit dans ses bras le petit être accroupit qui sanglotait…

-… Ce serais comme si je te tuais, toi… Puisque pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'un meilleur ami… lâcha l'Inuzuka dans un souffle, près de l'oreille du blond.

Les mains qui l'agrippaient se resserrèrent plus encore à son T-Shirt, laissant sur le visage du chien un doux sourire…

« _Oui… J'aurai tout le temps de te comprendre, de te consoler à présent, mon soleil._ »

* * *

**Yumi** : Franchement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit Kiba/Naru… 

**Sasuke** : M'ouais, mais j'espère que ça te prendras pas trop souvent T.T …

**Yumi** : Hihi, gomen, Sakuke-kun, je le referai plus! (croise les doigts derrière son dos)

**Sasuke** : Hmph.

Alors, z'aimer ce couple maintenant ? L'aimer pas du tout, comme avant? Bref, j'attends vos commentaires !


End file.
